theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Yosemite Sam
Yosemite Sam is both short and short-tempered. He is an arrogant man with a western accent who is shown as an antagonist to Bugs and Daffy alike due to his mooching and all around snobby attitude. Yosemite Sam lives in a broken down house next door to Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Summary Yosemite Sam first appears in Blow My Stack, where he raps about how easy it is for him to blow his stack. He is seen getting mad after a wheel broke from his train when he was young, a dolphin looked at him the wrong way, people turned in their library books in late, people said mean things about others and how he couldn't count to ten. He was later shown in anger management class in the song, along with Elmer Fudd, Sylvester and Wile E. Coyote, among others. He blew his stack by exploding at the end of the song. Image:Yosemite-Sam-Blow-My-Stack.jpg|Yosemite Sam singing about a dolphin looking at him the wrong way.|link=Blow My Stack Image:Poof!.png|Sam after blowing his stack.|link=Blow My Stack Sam then appears in The Fish and Visitors, where he stays a Bugs and Daffy's house after he fulfills a plan to not have to pay the electic bill anymore by making a solar panel that the sun works. He ruins the house while he stays by breaking the TV, breaking the toilet, making the bathroom messy, and filling one of the rooms with a lot of his stuff. He later is told to leave the house by Daffy at the end of the episode, which makes him cry, though after he is told to come back and stay, the sun comes back up and Yosemite Sam gets his cold-hearted attitude back, but then loses it when it rains again. Image:Episode42.png|Yosemite Sam yells at Bugs when he got asked what's up.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Episode45.png|Yosemite Sam says that he needs no friends.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Episode46.png|Yosemite Sam discusses his solar panels.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Cheesy Nachos.png|Yosemite Sam offers Bugs some nachos.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Sam's Living Arrangements.png|Sam's living arrangements include tons of clutter.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Breaking Sam's Fall and Daffy's Back.png|Sam lands on Daffy on the staircase.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Fish Visitors Grab 5.jpg|"No power means no hot water. Mind if I grab a quick shower?"|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet.png|Bugs pretending to be a ghost to make Sam leave the house.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet (3).png|Sam grabs Daffy and tells Bugs to not fool around when there's a ghost in the house.|link=The Fish and Visitors Sam appeared briefly in Reunion when he steps outside when Daffy screams about not letting him read their mail. In The Foghorn Leghorn Story, he falls into a large hole that Poochie digs and while in it tries to figure out what to do with an interesting item Bugs finds, and he is later told by Bugs that it is a vase. Yosemite Sam then keeps learning more and more about the vase from Bugs, and the two then go down to Mac and Tosh's local antique shop to figure out if the case is valuable. Though, after they learn the vase is worth $1,0000, Sam says he had found the vase, which causes he and Bugs to get in a fight. Later when Foghorn Leghorn and Daffy come into the shop fighting, Sam tries punching Foghorn, but fails at even injuring him. Later when the vase cracks and Burmeets Turtle is found inside of it, Sam takes the turtle and wants to keep it for himself, but he later bursts. At the movie theater later on, Sam is found out to be alright at bursting, and it is shown that Daffy plays him in The Foghorn Leghorn Story. He later talks to Mac and Tosh at Pizzariba about how confusing the movie was. Image:Snapshot20110708001402.png|The Tasmanian Devil finds Sam and gives him to Daffy.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708001937.png|Sam gets mad at Bugs for making him fall in a hole.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708002111.png|Sam wants to keep the vase, even though he doesn't know what it is.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708002651.png|Sam wants to pay with the vase.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708003120.png|Sam with Mac and Tosh at the Antique Store.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708003504.png|Sam fights with Bugs.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708003555.png|Bugs punches Sam rather hardly.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708003945.png|Sam punches Foghorn Leghorn.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708004553.png|Sam gets happy when he sees the Burmeeets Turtle and he explodes.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708005635.png|Sam tries to understand the movie.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story He then appears in Peel of Fortune where he uses Bugs massage chair and gives Bugs some advice. Sam also appeared briefly in the Merrie Melody, We Are in Love, where he is seen walking his pet, and hid inside the house when he saw Lola (possibly freaked out by Lola's actions) Image:Snapshot20110717154228.png|Sam at Bugs' yard sale.|link=Peel of Fortune Image:Snapshot20110717155751.png|Sam next to Lola Bunny's car.|link=We Are in Love In Newspaper Thief, he gets invited to Bugs' dinner party, and ends up forgiving Daffy. In The DMV, he is a driving tester who gives Daffy and Lola a driving test, and he tells Lola that she had passed her test because he could not see out of the window because he is short. He tells Daffy he passed, also. In Off Duty Cop, he is shown working for the Spargle company, selling their liquid creation of an energy drink. He then gets arrested, escapes and is forced to run away from the cops naked. It is unknown whether he got arrested or not. Trivia *In the episode "The Jailbird and Jailbunny," the Merrie Melodie is a song that showcases Yosemite Sam singing about blowing his stack, when he gets mad. *Sam is most likely allergic to cheese, as in The Fish and Visitors, as he buys soy cheese nachos. *In Peel of Fortune, it is revealed that Yosemite Sam is 19 inches tall. *His career includes being a sales representative and a driving instructor. *Being a sworn antagonist of Bugs is referenced from old Looney Tunes Shorts, where Sam is trying to catch and kill him. *The car in Yosemite Sam's driveway has a license plate that says "LU ZR" (loser). This is a joke since his house is broken down and his car doesn't have wheels.